Mapple
by LotusCrimson
Summary: Banyak orang yang ingin terlihat muda. Namun bagi Naruto, itu adalah sebuah kutukan. Anaknya tak menganggap dia ayah lagi. Istrinya sering ngelirik pria kece yang ia lihat. Dan dia selalu dikira murid SMA. Demi Tuhan, Naruto sudah menginjak kepala empat! warning: fem!sasuke


Mapple

Naruto U. x Fem!Sasuke U.

Masashi Kishimoto

.

"Hei lihat! Pemuda itu ganteng banget!"

"Kecakepan… mungkinkah dia model?"

"Bisa aja. Eh, tunggu, kenapa dia jalan sama tante-tante?"

"Bibinya kali"

"Iya"

Aje gile kutu kupret kolor Saitama. Sungguh, pria bernama lengkap Uzumaki Naruto itu ingin sekali nyemprot ke gadis-gadis muda modis bin alay yang tengah bergosip ria membicarakannya itu.

Sayang seribu sayang bak pualam, mereka itu salah besar. Kalau perlu, kita beri tanda tebal, atau beri garis miring. Dirinya, sudahlah tidak semuda itu lagi, umurnya sudahlah 43 tahun. Menginjak akan kepala empat dari umur manusia. Ia sudah mempunyai istri, dan anak yang menginjak usia ke 15 tahun. Dia sudah bapak-bapak, dan pastinya sudah lama masa mudanya habis.

Namun, takdir tak dapat dibantah. Kehendak author dapat terelak. Sekalipun dirimu membawakan seluruh peneliti biologi sedunia, tak akan ada yang mampu menjelaskan akan keanehan yang dimiliki pemuda pirang rambut acak kadul yang merupakan tokoh utama kita ini. Thomas Alva Edison pun akan ternganga karenanya.

Bahwa: Uzumaki Naruto selalu awet muda.

Awet muda sih gak masalah-masalah amat, tapi tiap kali dengar kata-kata yang hampir serupa yang langsung menusuk sanubari terdalam-mu rasanya amat mengguncang jiwa.

Bahwa (sekali lagi): " _Elu udah tua? Lho kok kontet? Tinggi badan elu nggak kayak orang dewasa. Wajah juga terlalu muda. Elu pasti murid SMA!"_

Sakit… kokoro Naruto sakit.

Selalu terlihat muda juga membuat Naruto nggak dihormati juniornya di tempat kerja. 'panggilan elu-gue' justru lebih kepake, padahal Naruto amat memegang teguh status orang masing-masing, terutama di tempat kerja.

Anaknya sendiri, lebih memilih memanggilnya 'Kakak' daripada 'Papa'. Entah sejak umur berapa Naruko putrid tersayangnya berhenti memanggilnya 'Papa'. Katanya sih… dia malu, karena jika Naruko mengakui Naruto adalah ayahnya, Ibunya dikira nikah ama brondong.

Anjay

Biduk rumah tangganya dengan Sasuke istri tercintanya pun mulai merana. Hampir direnggot oleh kucing garong—itu sih yang ia dengar dari temannya Kiba di kafe Aku Tunggu Jandamu waktu lagi mejeng berdua. Tak ingin percaya, karena dirinya tau Sasuke amat mencintainya, sama layaknya dirinya.

Namun, layaknya sebuah kisah picisan yang ditulisan oleh pujangga-pujanggan kelana, yang berderetkan puisi-puisi cinta nan sedih, ia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri Sasuke tengah menatap seorang pria dengan seorang anak lelaki dalam gendongannya tanpa berkedip!

Oh, my god

Kembali ke tempat dan situasi perkara. Di mana sebenarnya Naruto dan Sasuke saat ini tengah berkencan, layaknya nostalgia sewaktu muda, yang nggak sengaja dengar bisikan-bisikan gadis-gadis muda modis bin alay ( _di block, copy, paste :B)_.

Naruto melirik pada Sasuke di sampingnya dengan keringat dingin. Walau sudah bertahun-tahun dan telah tua, wajah Sasuke masihlah datar bak tembok beton. Namun telah bersama sejak SMP membuat Naruto amat tau mood Sasuke menurun drastis mendengar hal tersebut.

Naruto menarik nafas, sebagai seorang yang telah dewasa, adalah kewajiban Naruto menasehati anak muda agar tak berbuat tak sopan pada orang tua seperti dirinya dan Sasuke. Dan menegur bahwa istrinya tak suka akan omongan mereka. Namun sayang, sebelum itu terjadi Sasuke telah memegang bahunya dan menggeleng.

Naruto menatap tidak percaya. Sasuke menatapnya keras kepala.

Akhirnya Naruto ngalah.

Kencan mereka kembali berjalan, walau Sasuke tidak seantusias sebelumnya. Mungkin kepikiran banget ama yang tadi. Udah sering sih dapat tanggapan kek gitu… tapi kalau terus-terusankan istrinya jengah.

"Aku ingin membeli minuman dulu. Sasuke, tunggu sebentar ya"

"Hn"

Naruto membeli dua minuman dari mesin minuman terdekat. Jus tomat kalengan dan isonotic yang ia beli. Mereka kini tengah ada di taman kota. Saat ingin kembali, ia melihat Sasuke tengah memperhatikan seorang pria yang berada diusia yang sama dengannya yang tengah menggendong seorang anak lelaki. Walau telah tua, pria itu terlihat masih gagah—untuk alasan tertentu Naruto merasa humu karena telah mengatakannya. Dan setelah itu, ia melihat Sasuke merona merah.

Kokoro Naruto sakit. Kiba, pernah bilang padanya, bahtera rumah tangganya mungkin tak akan dapat diselamatkan lagi. Anaknya sudah memberikan jarak padanya, dan istrinya tidaklah lagi bahagia dengannya karena terus mendengar ucapan-ucapan tak mengenakkan dari orang-orang sekitar. Kiba bahkan pernah menyarankan padanya, ketika menikah lagi, carilah wanita yang berada pada umur 20-an, karena itu terlihat sesuai dengan dirinya yang masih terlihat muda—tapi kalau Naruto pikir-pikir lagi, ia jadi seperti om-om yang lagi nyari daun muda.

Dan saat itu, Naruto langsung menyiram Kiba dengan kopi yang ia pesan di kafe Kutunggu Jandamu.

Oke, ia akui, Sasuke sudahlah tua. Ia bahkan memiliki garis-garis wajah diwajahnya sekarang. Tubuhnya (ehem!) tak lah terlalu kencang layaknya diumur mudanya. Namun mengesampingkan hal itu… Naruto mencintainya. Sasuke adalah perempuan pertama yang ia cintai, sekaligus yang terakhir. Wanita itu tak akan pernah tergantikan walau ia yang semakin kehilangan kecantikannya, karena Naruto hanya luluh pada Sasuke.

Dan Sasuke… ia tak tau apa yang dipikirkan wanita itu. Ia tau, tipikal pria idaman Sasuke salah satu aspeknya adalah; 'usianya lebih tua daripada Sasuke sendiri', itulah yang dikatakan Sasuke sewaktu mereka masih SMA. Naruto memenuhi aspek itu, karena ia lebih tua 2 tahun daripada Sasuke. Tetapi, yang menjadi masalah adalah sekarang dirinya tak lah Nampak seperti seseorang yang lebih tua daripada Sasuke, ia lebih Nampak seperti adik atau malah keponakan dari Sasuke sendiri.

Yang paling nyesek dari kutukan awet mudanya adalah ucapan dari anaknya yang masih kebayang—mungkin—ampe keliang kubur; " _Andai kamu bukan Papaku, aku udah menyatakan cinta dari dulu"._ Tubuh Naruto merinding mengingat hal itu.

Nggak, Naruto nggak pengen masuk ke route _incest_ apapun yang terjadi, jadi yang otaknya mesum bertobatlah.

"Kenapa senyum-senyum?" Naruto bertanya, nada cemburu berusaha ia tahan mati-matian.

"Bukan apa-apa." Sasuke mengambil minuman jus tomat kalengannya. Wajahnya kembali datar seperti semula. "Sebaiknya kita pulang. Ini sudah sore"

"Ah… ya" Naruto berkata tak semangat.

Saat pulang, Naruto akhirnya bertekat, ia akan membuat wajahnya Nampak tua bagaimanapun caranya. Internet pun beraksi, mbah google pun menjawab. Jawaban dari pertanyaan Naruto pun ia dapatkan, dari sebuah blog penuh barokah.

"Menumbuhkan janggut. Yossha _ttebayou_! Ini dia caraku agar terlihat lebih tua!"

Satu bulan kemudian

Naruto bercermin. Melihat dirinya dipantulan kaca. Janggutnya sudah semakin lebat. Naruto jadi merasa narsis sendiri, dengan janggut ini pasti dimata Sasuke ia akan terlihat lebih dewasa.

Dengan semangat empat lima, Naruto mengajak Sasuke berkencan kembali. Ia pastikan, Sasuke kali ini tak akan mendapatkan bisik-bisik tak nyaman yang pernah ia dengar, karena kali ini dia adalah orang yang berbeda. Dan sesuai dengan harapan Naruto, tidak ada yang membicarakan tentang mereka.

'Horeeeee _ttbayou!_ Aku berhasil!'

Naruto dan Sasuke ada di taman kembali, langit telah sore, Naruto pergi membeli minuman dulu karena Sasuke merasa haus. Dengan senyum terus berada diwajahnya, Naruto berjalan menuju ke arah di mana Sasuke duduk di taman ini.

Senyum Naruto luntur.

Perasaannya dihembuskan kafilah angin selatan.

Sasuke, di sana, kembali tengah memperhatikan seorang pria yang tengah bersama dengan dua anak mereka. Sama seperti sebelumnya, pria itu terlihat berada diusia yang telah tua, namun masihlah terlihat gagah. Sasuke tersipu saat melihat itu.

Saat pria dan dua anak lelakinya itu telah menjauh, Naruto mendekat pada Sasuke, memasang wajah masam. "Jadi aku memang tidak pantas… ya"

"Naruto?" Sasuke memasang wajah bingung. Alisnya naik. "Apa yang tengah kamu bicarakan"

Gigi Naruto menggertak. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Ia telah lama memendamnya selama ini, ia tak dapat menahannya. Ingin rasanya tangis pecah begitu saja. Menguarkan segala rasa frustasi yang ia simpan selama ini. "Apa kamu tidak bias menerimaku apa adanya saja!" mata Naruto terpejam. Perasaannya terasa terbang. "Aku juga tidak ingin begini! Aku tau kamu tersakiti karena mendengar perkataan tak nyaman dari orang-orang, tapi apa boleh buat..." suara Naruto mencicit. "Orang-orang akan selalu memandang dari sampulnya, karena begitulah kebanyakan manusia. Itu kembali pada diri kita sendiri… apakah kita bisa mengabaikan perkataan itu dan hanya menuruti kata hati, atau kata-kata sampah dari orang asing justru disimpan di dalam hati."

Perasaan Naruto membuncah. Keluar begitu saja. Ia ingin meluapkan segala apa yang ia rasa saat ini. Dan setelah itu… setelah itu biarlah takdir yang menentukan apa yang terjadi.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke. Bahkan jikapun di luar sana banyak wanita-wanita muda yang mau menjadi pasanganku, kamu tidak akan pernah tergantikan—Karena hanya kau satu-satunya yang pernah aku cintai"

Naruto berbalik. Tak tahan hanya untuk melihat wajah dari wanita itu. Dirinya tak akan sanggup menatapnya saat ini.

…Tak akan sanggup mendengar kata perpisahan dari wanita itu setelah bentakan saat ini

"Naruto." Sasuke memeluknya. Naruto serasa mendapatkan euforia saat ini, perasaan terasa meletup letup di dalam jiwa. Walau Naruto hanya bergeming, tak ingin mengungkapkan perasaannya.

"Ssst… lihat, ada apa itu?"

"Bukan urusan kita, jangan ikut campur"

Dua orang yang lewat, yang berpura-pura setelah amat jelas apa yang mereka bicarakan

Bekapan Sasuke mengerat. "Kau lihat? Apa aku peduli tentang apa yang mereka katakan? Jika tidak, aku tidak mungkin memelukmu di mana tempat umum orang-orang dapat melihat kita. Bisa saja, ada gosip semacam; 'tante-tante meluk brondong di tempat umum', kan?"

"…"

"Kamu itu salah paham, tau"

"…?" Naruto tertegun. Saat pelukan itu dilepaskan Sasuke, ia segera berbalik dan menatap mata hitam Sasuke lekat. "Apa maksudmu salah paham?"

Sasuke tersipu. "A-aku hamil"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…HAHHHH?!"

"Berisik, dobe! Setelah bertahun-tahun kebodohanmu sepertinya tidak berubah!" walau begitu, wajah Sasuke masihlah merah padam.

"Apa hubungannya wajah memerah dengan hamil, coba?" beo Naruto.

Sasuke bersidekap. "Aku hanya melihat keakraban ayah dan anak itu. Kamu tau kan, dari dulu aku pengen punya anak laki-laki."

"Terus?"

"Te… te-terus... aku pikir pasti akan sangat menyenangkan jika aku, kamu, Naruko dan Ushio dapat jalan-jalan seperti mereka sama seperti ayah dan anak itu… ya… yang seperti itu" Sasuke salah tingkah. Kata-katanya terputus-putus.

"Ushio?"

"Nama anak kita!"

"Emang udah cek ke dokter?"

"Udah"

"Kok aku nggak nyadar kamu hamil selama ini?"

Sasuke mendengus. "Itu karena kamu dobe" sebelum Naruto protes, Sasuke mendahului. "Kamu terlalu memikirkan ucapan orang dan berpikiran negatif, dobe" Sasuke memijit kepalanya. "Kamu yang menasehatiku malah kamu yang berbuat salah"

Naruto tertawa kaku. "T-tapi kupikir kamu merasa tertekan dengan kata-kata orang?"

"Emang sih… tapi nggak segitunya juga. Lagian, kenapa juga kamu masih terlihat seperti umur 20-an?! Aku kan juga pengen!" suara itu terdengar membara. Mata Sasuke terlihat berkilat.

Naruto berkeringat jatuh. 'Pengaruh kehamilan'. Naruto terdiam. Dirinya sudah lebih tenangan sekarang. "Jadi ini Cuma salah paham?"

"Hn"

"Kamu.. gak keberatan sama aku"

"Ya"

"Ka-kamu gak masalah dengan pria yang terus terlihat seperti bocah ini kan?"

"Hn"

"Kau akan terus bersamaku kan?"

Sasuke jengah. Ia memukul dada pria itu dengan kepalan tangannya pelan, dan kemudian mengapit tangan suaminya. Kepalanya ia sandarkan.

— _tak akan pernah berubah, walau waktu merubah mereka sekalipun_ —

"Sampai kapan kau akan terus menanyakan itu? Sudah kubilang; aku akan selalu bersamamu" ada peraasan tenang saat Naruto mendengar itu. Segala risauan yang ia rasakan musnah begitu saja. "…Kita akan selalu bersama"

"…Uhm."

"Ayo pulang"

— _waktu tak akan pernah merubah rasa—_

— _wajah menua… tubuhpun renta… tapi perasaan kami tak akan pernah sirna—_

— _kan kukatakan cinta, walau seratus tahun telah berlalu. Gigi rontok, rambut kita pun putih. Tubuh enggan bergerak. Walau begitu, kan kukatakan; bahwa aku akan selalu mencitaimu—_

 **TAMAT**

Seperti biasa, ada pesan moral di dalamnya :D mudahan bisa nangkap.

Bikin ngebut, sekedar gak ada kerjaan di malam minggu. Nggak ada di edit. Jadi mungkin banyak salah muahahahahaha!

 **Tinggalkan jejak**


End file.
